


Good Girl

by TCIsBestPony



Category: ReadChoi, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: F/M, Tiktokers - Freeform, readchoi - Freeform, readmochoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCIsBestPony/pseuds/TCIsBestPony
Summary: This was a fic inspired by TikToker and influencer Read Choi (@ReadChoi on TikTok and Insta). His sketches are of him as a mafia boss and I got motivated and inspired to write this little story about how him and his MC got together. This is my own personal opinion, each to their own and I used some characters from the anime game Kissed by the Baddest Bidder to fill in some gaps in the start. Hope you enjoy it :)
Relationships: Read Choi X Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	Good Girl

“I don’t agree with these demands” he said simply and firmly, tossing the papers onto the coffee table in front of us.

“Choi, we’ve been at this for three weeks, what can the issue possibly be this time?” The boss of the Ice Dragons, Soryu, almost growled from his sofa.

“40% of all the earnings? Everything else is fine, but 40%? You’re getting greedy Soryu, you’ve changed since meeting that girl of yours” my boss, Read Choi almost sniggered back at him.

My job during this exchange? Take notes. Of course. Grunt work. Did I deserve this? Maybe. I mean, I did mess up a tiny bit the previous week, meaning our client wasn’t just dealing with their normal order…oh no they had some interesting extras. Not completely my fault, but it was easier for me to take the wrap then let my ‘brothers’ get punished too.

What exactly did we do? We exchanged goods, all kinds of goods. Legal and possibly a little illegal stuff too. Mafia? Oh yeah. We worked the underground black markets, selling and moving goods to their new owners, most of it through the guy my boss was talking to. Soryu Oh, head honcho of the Ice Dragons, a highly regarded syndicate in Tokyo. We were essentially the moving people, men with a van, we had the highest secured shipping rate without issue in Japan and had been working with Soryu for many years. However, right now we just couldn’t seem to agree on the price.

“It has nothing to do with my woman” Soryu shifted in his seat, causing me to smirk. Of course it did. I could tell he was in love. He was smiling more. Being kinder to his right hand men. It warmed my heart knowing he had finally found someone he truly cared about.

My boss scoffed.

“Soryu, I have my own family to pay too, I don’t get why you want to spoil that woman of yours” no he wouldn’t, like Soryu, my boss had never been in love before. For him it was one night stands, then me cleaning up the mess. Never get attached to them, what’s what he said. “I can maybe go to 35% since we’re good friends and you’ve been generous when…” he eyed me causing me to freeze briefly “…we messed up, can we agree to that?”

Soryu took a deep breath, contemplating the little drop in percentage. Eventually, he nodded, 35% it was.

“Thank you, I’ll get the new contract written up and sent to you in the morning” my boss said, nodding for me to leave. Business was over and I had work to do. I stood, bowed to Soryu and promptly left the room.

The tension left my body as the door closed behind me. Don’t get me wrong, Read Choi was the best boss I could ever ask for. His family took me in when I was a teenage runaway with nowhere else to go, gave me a job, trained me up and basically saved my life from prostitution. Young girls never lasted long on the streets. I owed them my life. They never threatened me, never harmed me, but did punish me when I had done wrong. Just like now. I knew once Choi was done, I was possibly in for an earful. I leant against the door carefully as I let the tension leave me and I couldn’t help but overhear my boss and Soryu talking still.

“That assistant of yours” Soryu said.

“She’s not my assistant, she’s the one who messed up the order by accident so this is her punishment” Choi explained.

“Writing is punishment?” Soryu asked.

“For her it is, she prefers field work, what about her?” Choi asked.

“One of my men said she’s attractive, is she available for a date with Ryosuke?” Soryu queried. My heart stopped. What?

“That pathetic puppy of a right hand man?” Choi scoffed “No, she’s not”

“You have your eyes on her?” I heard Soryu ask and I immediately left the area, feeling my cheeks burning hot.

I swiftly headed back downstairs to our office and sat at my desk, desperately trying to calm my cheeks and racing heart. He didn’t have his eyes on me. Why on earth would he? He was my boss. I worked for him. No way in Hell that would ever happen. He was saying no because Ryosuke was a notorious idiot in the Ice Dragons. Choi would want me to find someone better than him…surely. That or he was ready to give me so much paperwork to teach me a lesson that I wouldn’t see the light of day for several weeks. I sincerely hoped it wasn’t the latter…

I opened my laptop and sipped on my cold coffee.

“Go ok?” one of my brothers asked, coming over to my desk with a fresh cup of coffee.

“They agreed, eventually” I smirked, taking the fresh cup.

“Finally, means he can go get this next meeting without issue so we can go home” he said.

“He has another meeting?” I asked “I thought that was the last one for today?”

“Nah, his father squeezed this one in last minute, not sure what it’s about” he shrugged.

“Does he need me taking bloody notes again?” I wondered out loud.

“All it says is PRIVATE in giant letters so, I highly doubt it”

“And what are you whispering about?” our boss said, appearing next to my brother.

“Erm about how much longer you’re going to punish her with desk work?!” he guessed, causing me to chuckle.

“What you laughing at?” Choi growled at me.

“Nothing sir, it was actually about your next meeting, do I have to take notes?” I asked. He suddenly went quiet.

I glanced at my brother before turning back to him.

“Sir?” nothing “Choi?” Still no response “Read?” he snapped at his first name.

“No, you don’t need to come, as Geun has already explained, it’s private so be a good girl and go home” he explained, leaving us alone. 

Something wasn’t right. Why was he suddenly so tense and quiet at the mention of this meeting with his father? Was it about our business? Was Soryu not happy with us? Was the ex-leader upset with his son? So many questions went through my head and I decided it might be good to just reassure Read as best as I could. 

I excused myself from my brother chatting away idly and chased after Choi.

I eventually found him on the roof, sipping an iced coffee can. We all loved coming up here for drinks, BBQ’s, general meetings, it always gave us a great view of the city to clear our minds. Looking at him, I couldn’t help but admire him. Not just his looks, like damn he was handsome, could have any girl or guy he wanted, but him as a person. He had taken over from his father last year and the business had never been better. But something was bothering him. I could tell because he was scratching at his neck around the scar on his shoulder. We all carried scars, myself included, it was something to be proud of, but that one, he never talked about it. Whenever he worried he would scratch at it, almost as to punish himself.

“Got anymore paperwork to shove my way?” I asked nonchalantly. I didn’t want to scare him, and he wasn’t exactly an open book when talking about his feelings.

“Not gone home yet? I mean, I can give you more if you want, you sending those boxes of underwear gave me quite the scolding” he said. I couldn’t help but laugh. “Think it’s funny?”

“A little yeah, but I’m happy to accept more punishment if needed” I said, coming to stand next to him.

“You always did take it in your stride” he gave a tiny smirk to me “No, I think you’ve had enough desk work now and have learned your lesson like the good girl you are”

“Great…you going to tell me what’s wrong?” I gave it a shot.

“It’s been a year since I became the big boss man around here” he said.

“Congrats, did you want a medal or…?”

“You gonna listen?”

“Sorry”

“Usually the big man is married by now, this meeting is a marriage meeting with some girl my father wants to create ties with” he explained and my heart dropped. 

It had been a week since then and Choi was hardly ever alone now. His new fiancé was constantly one step behind him. He’d admitted that night he wasn’t exactly looking for a marriage partner, but since his father basically demanded it, he had no choice but to agree. For him, it was purely business, to create ties with this small but growing syndicate and everyone could tell there was no love between them, but he was extremely protective of her. 

Was I jealous? No. Envious? Maybe a little. When I first met her my self-esteem hit the floor, destroyed it and just kept going south. She was so extremely beautiful, of course she was, perfect hair, glowing skin, fierce eyes and gorgeous crafted lips, the ideal mafia princess and wife. I knew I wasn’t exactly ugly, but I was in no way pretty either, to be honest I had never cared about my looks due to my job. I was there to protect my brothers, sisters and my boss, oh and the goods, but what I did risked my life every day, why would I care if my hair was perfect? I wasn’t blaming her, at all, I’d talked to her a couple of times and she was the sweetest thing ever. I was just envious of her situation. Read Choi, my boss, would never see me in that way, I’d accepted that, but it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

Everywhere he went, she followed, she had to for her safety, but also to learn our business. She’d done really well so far, learned everyone’s names, positions and Choi was more than happy for her to come with us on our next exchange that night. It was a simple turn over for a shipment to China, basic routine so it should be safe enough for her to join us. 

I was currently minding my own business, prepping my gun when Choi tapped my shoulder, taking me by surprise. I instantly raised my gun to him, but lowering quickly when I realised.

“Shouldn’t scare me like that, could have shot you” I explained.

“Hardly, you know I’m the one who trained you and can still beat you in a fight” he explained smugly “disarmed in two seconds flat”

“Mmhmm mister cocky, what do you need?” I asked.

“Could you be in charge of protection of Erika tonight?” his toned changed to a slightly firmer one.

“What? But I know these guys we’re seeing tonight, I’ve dealt with them before, I’d rather be by your side to seal the deal…” I argued.

“And normally you would, but I can’t do this deal and have to keep an eye on her” he explained, still firm.

“With all due respect…sir…why does it have to be me to babysit the barbie princess?” it slipped out. I didn’t mean to say any of that. I was just so frustrated to be pushed back from my duties yet again. I didn’t realise I had hit a nerve until he slammed his hand against the wall behind me, his fist flying past my face.

“Just do it” he growled.

“Oh I’m convinced Sir I’ll do it” I sarcastically responded.

He stared down at me and I stared right back. This wasn’t fair. Erika was lovely and all, but to have to stand around and do nothing all night was boring, I didn’t want to do that. Why was he making me do it?

He clenched his jaw and eventually sighed.

“I was asking you because I trust you the most” he admitted, pushing himself off the wall and walking away “I’ll find someone else then”

We didn’t speak for the rest of the day. Ate lunch, did run outs, had dinner, geared up and met at the meeting point promptly at 11pm. It was only then when he spoke to me again, and even then it was just to give me orders. I felt so bad about earlier that I wanted to apologise, but there was no right time. We had to move before our exchange window closed.

Erika was escorted by one of my brothers not far behind us as we made our way to the docks. This was our usual place due to no security cameras and plenty of hide-y holes to protect ourselves if things ever went south. Our client was already there, thankfully, and Choi and myself approached him carefully. I scouted the area as I walked, more so than what I would normally, not just because of Erika, but something in my gut wasn’t settling.

“Choi, long time no see my friend” the leader of the other family greeted us, nodding to me with a smile. I responded but kept looking around. What was niggling at me?

“I hope you are well, do you have the items?” Read asked. The leader clicked his fingers and the small packages were brought over to us and my brothers and sisters did the same with the money to them.

“Excellent, thank you Choi” he smiled kindly.

“No problem, I expect another exchange in a couple of wee…” he was about to finish his sentence when I saw one of the members from the other family nod to others, who quickly raised their guns to their leader and to Choi. 

My reflexes kicked in and I slammed myself into Read, flooring us both. I landed awkwardly on my wrist, but quickly pulled out my own gun, firing a shot at the one who started this. I wasn’t sure if their leader was just injured or if he was killed, but we had to get out of here, fast. 

We all knew the drill, we’d been over it in training, but Erika hadn’t. My attention went to her as I pushed myself off Read.

“I’ll get Erika” I said to him and he nodded, arming himself too.

“Good girl!” he said as I ran.

Keeping low from the gun fire, I grabbed Erika from my brother and dragged her away to hide. This was planned, it was dangerous to just run and leave. For one thing, we weren’t sure how many of their family were against their leader. Best plan was to hide. 

Using one of the hiding holes I knew of, I checked the area quickly and propped myself up in a position I could see out in case anyone came. 

“You ok?” Erika asked.

“I’m sure I’m meant to ask you that” I said.

“I’m a mafia princess, I’ve seen this many a time before, making sure your family are ok is my number one priority” she explained “You’re holding your wrist differently”

“I’m fine, landed weirdly but I can move it, so not broken, any injuries to you?” I asked, not taking my eyes off the open gap between the doors.

“Thankfully no, thanks for getting me out of there” she said, kneeling next to me.

“No problem, don’t worry, I plan to get the Hell out of here in a few minutes” I explained calmly.

“Reckon Choi is alright?” she wondered.

“He’ll be fine” I smiled kindly at her briefly “I’ll get you back to your precious fiancé don’t worry, feel sorry for those who went against him, you haven’t seen him angry yet” I chuckled.

“He’s not precious to me” she almost whispered.

“I’m sorry?”

“We may be engaged, but I don’t love him” she said “Sounds quite typical of a mafia princess doesn’t it?”

“Business marriages happen, but you could have any guy you wanted, I mean, look at you!” I said and she chuckled.

“Any guy, yes, but not any girl”

“Ah…if it helps, I still think you could get any girl you wanted” I winked “Unlike me, I’m so envious of you”

“Why? Oh…you like Read?” she asked, moving closer to whisper.

“Unfortunately”

“But you could still be with him, I’m only marrying for business, we’ve both agreed this is so I can be with a girl I truly love without bringing my families name down, and so he can have strong new connections”

“Call me an old romantic, but I’d rather be with the man I love and he not be married, whether that be a marriage of convenience or not” I admitted “and anyway, no way in HELL he’d look at me in that way, I’m not exact…” I heard a bang and instantly went on defence, putting my arm round her.

Enough chit chat. I had to get us out of here. The gun shots had calmed down so this was probably the best time to slowly get back to HQ. I took Erika’s hand, giving it a quick squeeze before slowly getting to our feet. We carefully snuck out, Erika sticking close to my back as we made our way towards safety. Difficult thing was, I wasn’t sure who the bad guys were at this point, my reflexes had to be on point. 

We rounded a corner and spotted someone from the other family doing the same. We caught each-others attention and I raised my gun.

“With or against your leader?!” I shouted. They raised their gun to me, knowing that this was their answer. 

I shoved Erika away in an instant as I fired my gun at him, pain shot through my wrist causing my aim to wobble. I knew I’d missed and it felt like the whole world had slowed as their gun fired in response. I was ready. In this job you had to be ready to die every day. I just regretted not at least telling Choi how I felt, even if I knew the answer. One regret. Better than most people. That’s when I felt a huge weight on me, my balance going and my head connecting with the concrete.

Was it even possible for my head to hurt this much? Sweet Jesus. I felt sick and dizzy too as the sounds around me became more and more clear. People were talking. Too many and too loudly, but they were talking. About me? I couldn’t make out. I just focused on not being sick and trying to open my eyes.

“Sir, I think…” I made out as my eyes finally did as they were told. Everything was blurry and oh so bright, but at least the voices made sense.

“Everyone out except the Doctor!” I heard my boss demand and scuttling as everyone quickly left.

“Can you hear us?” I guessed it was the Doctor asking as my vision came into focus. I nodded not trusting my voice at that point “Good good, can you tell me how many fingers I’m holding?”

“One” I managed to say in a scratchy voice.

“Well done, you’re most likely going to have bad concussion for the next few days, if you can’t keep food and water down, go to the hospital alright?” he said and I nodded carefully.

He shook hands with Choi and quickly left.

“What happened?” I asked as Read closed the door behind the Doctor.

“Lots of things happened, an uprising, lost a couple of family members, almost lost you, my engagement is off, that family has now been dismantled but we’re ok” he explained, kneeling in front of the sofa I was lying on.

“Busy night” I said sitting up as best as I could “Wait…Erika”

“Easy, jeez, calm down” he said, pushing me back down onto the sofa “She’s fine, you saved her then I saved you, this morning she called to end the engagement”

“B-but…” I started.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, her father’s fine with it, we discussed it” he said “she said you were right about being an old romantic, however, I can’t help but disagree with one of your other statements”

“What statements? Not sure if you can tell but I have concussion, I don’t remember much” I said and he leaned down, our noses almost touching. Wow. Was it suddenly very hot in there?

“You said ‘no way in HELL he’d look at me in that way’ I disagree” he said and I could feel my cheeks beginning to burn up.

“I never said that…”

“I beg to differ, I was there and I heard you, I came to find you when things calmed down and when I did you were basically confessing your love for me” he said and pulled back slightly “if only I hadn’t knocked over that stupid box and spooked you” he smirked.

I was about to protest when his fingers landed on my lips, his face lowering to mine once again. Heart, calm the fuck down.

“I don’t ever want to hear you saying those negative things about yourself again, you mean more to me than you can ever imagine and I plan to keep you by my side for as long as possible, ok?” he asked. 

My voice had disappeared so I nodded at him, neither of us breaking eye contact.

“Good girl” he smirked, taking his finger away but replacing it with a gentle kiss.


End file.
